Under the Snow
by Hayato Migikata
Summary: "Hey, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," :: 8059, Another Universe, Boys Love


N/A ::  
HAAAIIIII bikin one-shot bahasa Indo lagi!  
ini request dari Ggia_tan in twitter! w  
fanfic galau. FANFIC GALAUUUU 8D;; /salahemot  
HATI" BANYAK OOC BWAHAHAHAHA udah ah kalo ga mau liat Fran OOC mending gausah baca =,.=v

:: Title ::  
Under the Snow  
:: Disclaimer ::  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is Akira Amano's, Gokudera is Yamamoto's and kebalikannya~  
:: Rate ::  
T (karena BL ohoho~)  
:: Summary ::  
"Hey, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu," :: 8059, Another Universe, Boys Love

_xHayatoMigikatax_

"Go-Gokudera!" Yamamoto memanggil sosok berambut silver dan sedikit panjang yang pergi menjauhinya.

"PERGI! Gue ga mau liat muka lo lagi!" Gokudera berteriak pada Yamamoto yang tepat ada di depannya. Malam itu merupakan malam yang bersalju.

"Maafkan aku!" Yamamoto berdiri untuk meraih tangan Gokudera, tetapi dengan cepat Gokudera menangkis tangan Yamamoto dengan kasar.

"Gue udah muak sama lo, maniak baseball! Pergi lo! Gue pengen sendirian!" Gokudera berlari menuju apartemennya dan menjauhi Yamamoto.

"MAAFKAN AKU, GOKUDERA HAYATO!" dia berteriak sekuat tenanga, mengharapkan supaya Gokudera dapat mendengarnya. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, Gokudera terus berlari menjauhinya. Yamamoto terdiam melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, kemudian menundukkan kepala dan memukul tembok yang ada di dekat dia.

_~berberapa jam kemudian~_

Yamamoto memegangi telefon genggamnya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Gokudera.

~tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut..~

Gokudera tidak mengangkat telefon dari Yamamoto.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Yamamoto memandangi langit yang bersalju dari jendela kamarnya. Dia sungguh menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Yamamoto kembali memandangi telefon genggamnya dan mencoba untuk menelepon Gokudera lagi.

"Gokudera, kumohon, angkatlah!"

~tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. Anda tersambung dengan layanan Voice Mailbox. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan Anda setelah bunyi TUUT. Tuut.~

"Gokudera? Maafkan aku. Hey, aku harus membertahumu sesuatu. Ini berkaitan dengan apa yang terjadi tadi…"

_-Flash Back-  
"VOOOIIII YAMAMOTO!"  
"Hai, Squalo."_

_Squalo duduk di sebelah Yamamoto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tertutup salju. Sore hari itu sangat dingin sehingga harus banyak bergerak untuk menghangatkan badan._

_Mereka tidak berbicara untuk 5 menit, sampai…_

"_Voi, gue mau ngasih tau lo sesuatu,"  
"Haha, kamu mau ngasih tau aku apa? Bilang aja.."_

_Squalo menghela nafas. Detak jantungnya sangat keras sampai terdengar dari sisi Yamamoto. Mukanya memerah dan dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Yamamoto._

"_Maa, maa.. kok nervous banget sih? Haha, tenang aja kali, ga bakal aku ketawain kok," kata Yamamoto sambil memamerkan senyum 1000wattnya._

_Squalo skipped a beat (N/A :: apa lah bahasa Indonesia-nya saya lupa -..-) lalu dia memberanikan diri menatap mata Yamamoto._

"_VOI YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!" Squalo memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yamamoto dengan lembut. "Ti amo*…" kata Squalo sambil mencium Yamamoto. Yamamoto terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang Squalo lakukan dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk taman terdengar sebuah teriakan yang penuh dengan perasaan cemburu._

"_BRENGSEK!" teriak seorang berambut silver, cemburu dengan kekasihnya. Yamamoto segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan Squalo. "Gokudera! Ini bisa aku jelaskan.."_

"_GUA GA MAU TAU YANG JELAS GUE GA MAU NGOMONG SAMA LO LAGI!" Gokudera berlari menjauhi taman meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Squalo._

"_Maafkan aku, Squalo. Aku sudah ada yang punya," Yamamoto berlari mengejar Gokudera._

_-Flash Back End-_

"…Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya! Bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat. Maafkan aku dan selamat malam, Gokkun.." Yamamoto menutup telfonnya dan tertidur.

x*x*x*x*x

Gokudera berguling-guling di kasurnya karena dia tak bisa tidur. Matanya sembab karena menangis teringat kejadian diantaranya dan Yamamoto. Sebenarnya Gokudera tidak ingin putus dengan Yamamoto karena sebenarnya dia masih sayang dengan Yamamoto, tetapi emosi yang mengendalikan tubuhnya berhasil membuatnya mengatakan 'putus' terhadap Yamamoto. Gokudera memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba bayangan Yamamoto dicium (atau mencium) Squalo terbayang di kepalanya.

"AAAAHHH!" Gokudera terbangun dan berteriak karena terbayang adegan itu, lagi. "Kenapa nggak bisa gue lupain sih?" Gokudera tiduran lagi dan memendamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantalnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Gokudera sudah terisak-isak lagi dan bantal terbasahi oleh air matanya.

x*x*x*x*x

Hari sudah pagi dan dari kediaman Takeshi, Yamamoto sudah terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Gokudera untuk meminta maaf karena ia tidak yakin kalau Gokudera mendengarkan pesan yang dia titipkan.

"Selamat Pagi, Takeshi! Pagi sekali kau pergi!"ayah Yamamoto bertanya sambil memamerkan senyum 1000wattnya, persis seperti punya Yamamoto.

"Pagi, pak! Aku ada janji sama Gokudera, jadi aku harus cepat, haha," Yamamoto tersenyum dengan senyuman 1000wattnya, membalas senyuman sang ayah.

"Oh? Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya!"

"Haha, tentu saja!" Yamamoto segera berlari keluar rumahnya dengan Shigure Souen di pungungnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba ada masalah.

x*x*x*x*x

"Hmph, berisik sekali kau, froggy," sosok berambut pirang menusuk sosok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Senpai, bisakah kau menghentikan itu? Sakit tau.." kata Fran dengan nada monotonnya yang seperti biasa.

"Sudah kubilang berberapa kali jangan panggil aku 'senpai' lagi, bodoh. Panggil aku Prince," 3 buah pisau melayang ke punggung Fran lagi.

"Yes, my Lord," kata Fran karena sudah tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa, yang ada malah dia nge-quote dari anime favoritnya. Fran nengok ke kiri dan melihat Yamamoto berlari. "Ah, Yamamoto-senpai,"

"Hm? Yamamoto? Sedang apa kamu pagi-pagi seperti ini, shishi~?" Bel melihat Yamamoto berlari. Yamamoto berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa Bel dan Fran.

"Err—aku ada janji sama Gokudera. Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Kata senpai—" sebuah pisau tertusuk lagi di punggung Fran. "maksudnya, kata Prince, kita sedang melakukan apa yang dia sebut 'dating'. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Apakah kau tau, Yamamoto-senpai?"

"Da-dating? Kapan kalian jadian? Selamat ya, haha!" Yamamoto memberi selamat kepada para pasangan baru itu. (N/A :: Ya, Bel & Fran jadian di sini. Wohoo~)

"Hmm… kapan ya? Kayaknya sih tadi malem, shishi~" kata Bel dengan santai.

'bisa-bisanya kalian melupakan tanggal jadian sendiri..' kata Yamamoto dalam hati bersamaan dengan munculnya sebutir keringat yang besar di kepala Yamamoto.

"Mm, Yamamoto-senpai, mukamu sangat lesu. Apa yang terjadi?" Fran memperhatikan raut muka Yamamoto yang lesu dan pucat.

"Haha, masa kaya begini lesu, sih?" Yamamoto memasang senyum 1000wattnya, tetapi 'ilusi' seperti itu tidak dapat membodohi Fran.

"Yamamoto-senpai, kau tak bisa membodohi saya dengan 'ilusi' seperti itu karena I'm a top magician, jadi beritahu yang sebenarnya. Cepat." Kata Fran dengan laga preman bersuara monoton.

"Aku sih tidak peduli. Sudahlah, the Prince pengen cepat pergi dari sini. Froggy, ayo pergi."

"Tunggu. Yamamoto-senpai, cepat ceritakan. Si _Prince_ sudah nggak sabaran." Kata Fran sambil menekankan suara pada kata 'Prince'.

"Haah, oke lah kalau kalian memaksa."

"Hm? Prince ga bilang kok kalo dia mau denger cerita Yama, shishi~" Fran menatap Bel dengan wajah kesal, lalu kembali menatap Yamamoto.

"Abaikan saja dia, cepat ceritakan," lalu dua buah pisau tertusuk di punggung Fran. Yamamoto memulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya yang melibatkan Gokudera dan Squalo.

"Sangat menyedihkan. Nggak menghibur," komentar Bel setelah mendengar cerita Yamamoto.

"Ah Squalo-senpai. Ikan bodoh ya tetap saja ikan bodoh," komentar Fran membela Yamamoto. Yamamoto tertunduk karena ia teringat lagi dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih –atau lebih tepatnya, galau—. Fran menyadari perasaan Yamamoto saat itu, ia pun mencoba untuk menghibur Yamamoto, dan Bel sedang asik memainkan pisaunya. "Kalo gitu mending Yamamoto-senpai coba minta maaf lagi aja,"

"Oh jadi sebenernya tadi Yama bohong tentang ada janji sama Ha-chan? Beraninya berbohong pada Prince, shishi~"

"Abaikan saja dia, lagi." Dan lagi, berberapa pisau tertancap di punggung Fran. "Yamamoto-senpai, daripada bengong di sini, mending Yama-senpai minta maaf saja. Toh mungkin perasaan Gokudera-senpai sudah lebih baik pagi ini,"

"Hmm.. ini sih aku mau minta maaf sama dia. Makasih ya Fran, Bel, udah mau mendengarkan curhatanku. Haha! Jaa ne, pergi dulu ya!" hanya dengan berberapa ucapan dari Fran, _mood_ Yamamoto pun berubah lagi. Sambil melambaikan tangan, dia memamerkan senyum 1000wattnya – yang entah senyum beneran atau bukan— , lagi.

"Eh? Yama! Tunggu!" Bel memanggil Yamamoto ketika ia mau menyebrang jalan. Lampu untuk menyebrang jalan masih merah dan Yamamoto tidak melihatnya, langsung terobos saja. Fran menyadari kesalahan fatal yang Yamamoto perbuat.

"Ah, Yamamoto-senpai! Tung—"

_CKIIIIIITTTT….._ **DUAK!**

**.**

Kyaaa! Kyaaa!

.

"This… is bad. Fake Prince, panggil ambulan!" perintah Fran.

"Why should I? shishi~ kau tak ada hak untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Prince, Froggy," Bel membalas dengan tenang. "Dan jangan panggil aku Fake Prince, bodoh."

"Oooh jadi senpai ingin Vongola Rain Guardian mati? Gitu?" kata Fran dengan berani karena ia sedikit panik, tetap dengan suaranya yang monoton.

"Haahh.. Hanya sekali ini ya, Froggy monoton? Shishi~" Bel mengambil telefon genggamnya yang berwarna merah dengan stiker berbentuk mahkota di _flap_ telefonnya dan strap berbentuk pisaunya dalam bentuk kecil. Ia membuka _flap_ telefon genggamnya dan menelepon ambulan. Fran mengambil telefon genggamnya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk kodok, pemberian 'pacar'nya untuk menelepon Gokudera.

"Ee... Gokudera—"

_Nguiiinnngg – nguiiinnnggg – nguiiiinnnggg_

x*x*x*x*x

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" kata Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, ayah Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Lukanya lumayan parah," kata dokter yang merawat Yamamoto, Shamal. Dia dipaksa Bel dan Fran untuk merawatnya.

"Seberapa parah, dokter?"

"err—bukan maksud saya ingin menakuti anda tetapi, hidup anak anda ada di dalam ambang-ambang antara hidup dan mati,"

Tsuyoshi tak bisa berkata-kata mengetahui keadaan anaknya. "Dokter—"

Hentakan kaki yang sedang berlari menghentikan Tsuyoshi untuk berkata lebih jauh. Hentakan kaki yang cepat, penuh dengan perasaan khawatir dan sedih. Sosok itu berlari-lari terengah-engah dengan air mata mengucur dari matanya. 'Itu ruang rawat Yama!' katanya dalam hati. Lelaki berambut silver itu berlari memasuki ruang rawat Yamamoto, tetapi dihadang Shamal.

"Oi oi, bocah. Dia harus mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu," Gokudera Hayato melihat muka dokter yang merawat Yamamoto, lalu ia tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"WOI DOKTER MESUM! BUKANNYA KAMU CUMA MAU MERAWAT WANITA, HAH? BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!" Gokudera langsung menerobos Shamal dan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Yamamoto. Shamal membiarkan Gokudera masuk ke ruang rawat Yamamoto. "Biarkan saja dia. Saya yakin dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa dengan Yama. Dia anak yang baik. Saya telah mengenal anak itu sejak dia masih kecil,"

_=Di dalam ruang rawat inap Yamamoto=_

"Ck, kuso. Dasar bodoh," kata Gokudera sambil menarik bangku untuk duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Yamamoto. Gokudera meraih tangan Yamamoto yang dingin dan ia pun kembali menitikkan air mata. "Bodoh. Seharusnya aku mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Kalo aku mau dengerin pasti jadinya nggak kaya gini!"

Gokudera menatap muka Yamamoto lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Gokudera. Menyesal dari dalam hatinya karena sikap keras kepalanya. Karena ia telah mencelakakan Yamamoto, orang yang _sebenarnya_ dia cintai lebih dari siapapun yang ia kenal. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya, tetapi gagasan itu terhenti ketika…

"nngh.."

Gokudera tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung kembali menatap muka Yamamoto.

.

Dia tersadar.

.

Yamamoto tersadar.

"Hai, Gokkyun." Yamamoto tersenyum lemah setelah dirinya tersadar. "haha!"

Gokudera tak dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan agresif.

"Loh, kenapa? Haha, kaget ya liat aku bisa hidup setelah mengalami kecelakaan kaya gitu? Aku juga kaget kok, haha!"

"BODOH!"

.

Semuanya pun terdiam.

.

"KALAU LO BENERAN SUKA SAMA GUE MENDINGAN LO KALO JALAN LIAT-LIAT, BODOH! LO LIAT SEKARANG LO NGEREPOTIN SEMUANYA! HATI-HATI BISA KALI!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Gokudera!"

"Cih," Gokudera membuang muka.

"Haahh… Gokudera, lihat diriku."

Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya ke Yamamoto. "Apa?"

Tangan Yamamoto meraih muka Gokudera dan menariknya mendekati dirinya lalu menciumnya. Gokudera membalasnya dan air mata bahagia berlinangan dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku ya, Gokudera. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya—"

"Ga usah. Gue ngerti kok,"

"Jadi?"

"Ya udah. Kita jadian lagi." Kata Gokudera, mukanya memerah.

"haha! Tentu!"

x*x*x*x*x

abal fic will always be abal =,.=b  
ngerjain ini fic SETAUN WEEEYYY 8D;; /salah  
Yamamoto bisa survive di kecelakaan ketabrak mobil. Happy-go-lucky! 8D

wes. Reviews are appreciated so damn much :'3


End file.
